Do you Believe in me?
by Meluu93
Summary: Luego de varias primaveras si aparecer, Peter vuelve a buscar a una nueva descendiente de su querida Wendy...pero no esperaba encontrarse allí a su casi perfecto Clon... Continuación del libro de James Barrie


Bienvenidos a una nueva locura mía! xD Esta vez, relacionada con la tierna historia de Peter Pan x3  
Según el libro _Peter Pan_, de James Barrie; Peter volvía de vez en cuando a buscar a aquella niña que le ayudara con la limpieza de primavera, ya sea Wendy, Jane, Margaret...Bien, a partir de aquí es donde tiene lugar el poder de mi imaginación =P Procuro que este fic sea tan lindo y tierno como gracioso =)  
Y ahora sí, nos dirigimos a la historia!

* * *

**Do you Believe in me?**

**C**haracters:

**P**eter **P**an: El Peter que todos conocemos y adoramos xD Ese niño que es egocéntrico y presumido, pero dulce y tierno cuando quiere; aquél muchacho que decidió nunca crecer, que necesitaba de una madre aunque no quisiera admitirlo; hablamos de ese rubiecito de ojos claros que cada primavera volaba a londres a buscar una niña para que le ayudara con la limpieza de la casita del árbol.

**N**anny **R**ishteps: Realmente llamada Daniella Juliet Rishteps, es una niña de trece años de edad que siente no encajar en ningún lado por ser...quizás muy soñadora. Le gusta sentarse en su cuarto a escribir miles y miles de cuentos que nadie nunca lee, hacer miles y miles de dibujos que nadie nuna ve; y allí es Nanny...esa Nanny que nunca nadie ve...  
Sus padres se mudaron a la antigua casa de Adeline McGregory Darling, así que tiene un cuarto enorme para ella sola. Es una chica de estatura normal, cabello castaño y ojos verdes...quizás muy parecida a la antigua Wendy

**G**eorge **R**ookwood: El nuevo pirata de Nunca Jamás, George es bastante más joven que sus antecesores, pues cuenta con dieciocho años solamente. Nadie sabe como y por qué llegó, solo despertaron una mañana y él ya estaba allí. Tiene un alborotado cabello oscuro y profundos ojos grises.

**C**rystal: La nueva hada de Peter. De caracter fuerte y muy ogullosa, cree que es la única que tiene la suficiente importancia como para estar junto al gran Peter Pan.

* * *

**C**hapter **O**ne: _I want to be anywhere but here..._

La primavera se acercaba sin querer ser vista por ningún Londinense. Es probable que, de no saber por su calendario que comenzaba en tres semanas, ni siquiera se hubiesen dado cuenta. Quizás la única que había notado este hecho sin necesidad de un calendario había sido Daniella Juliet Rishteps, la única hija del dueño de la Compañía Rishteps. Y ella se había dado cuenta porque, al contrario de cualquier Londinense, ella miraba detenidamente cada árbol, cada flor, a cualquier animalito que por allí se acercara; porque según todos, Nanny era demasiado soñadora, se tomaba todo con calma y era un caso perdido... pero ella se sentía bien siendo un caso perdido.

Llegó del colegio bastante cansada. Sus padres, como de costumbre, no se encontraban en casa; así que subió tranquilamente a su habitación. Soltó su cabellera castaña que estaba recogida en una coleta, tomó un cojín rosado que había sobre su cama y lo tiró al piso, para luego sentarse sobre él. Apoyó la espalda en su cama y soltó un largo suspiro.

Si tenía que ser sincera, odiaba la vida que le tocaba vivir. Sus padres nunca estaban en casa con ella, no tenía muchos amigos cerca de su casa, no era la mejor en el colegio (como sus padres pretendían que fuera), a penas se hablaba con una sola niña de su clase y todos la tachaban de soñadora incurable

-Creo que no puedo tener una vida mejor... -Murmuró, sarcásticamente. Metió la mano por debajo de su cama y de allí sacó una hermosa caja blanca y rosa; la abrió y vació el contenido en su regazo: Papeles, lápices, algunos viejos colgantes...en fin, cosas que a cualquiera le parecerían insignificantes...cualquiera que no fuera Nanny Rishteps, claro.

La ojiverde tomó un lápiz y un papel cuya mitad ya estaba escrita con una prolija y claramente lejible caligrafía. En lo alto de la hoja, podía apreciarse un título **_Anywhere but here_**. Básicamente, era una especie de novela que trataba de escribir, que principalmente explicaba su vida, sus sentimientos...pero también con algo de ficción, como el hecho de que la protagonista tenía un amor imposible, muchos amigos, amorosos padres(aunque casi no aparecieran)...

Luego de escribir por aproximadamente dos horas, teniendo como resultado tres hojas más de las que ya poseía, se levantó del frío suelo de su cuarto y se dirigió a la ventana. Se apoyó allí con suavidad, mirando dulcemente las estrellas...ay, ¡como le hubiese gustado estar allí! Las estrellas eran hermosas, testigos de muchos acontecimientos, todos las amaban...y lo mejor de todo es que eran tantas, que seguramente todas tenían por lo menos otra estrella con la cual hablar cuando se sentían solas.

Una lágrima resvaló por su mejila, seguida de otra y otra más. Esto no le pasaba demasiado a menudo, generalmente se conformaba con aceptar la vida que tenía, se alegraba con saber que tenía un estupendo don para los cuentos y la llenaba de emoción saber que era tan buena dibujando...pero hoy...extrañamente HOY, no. Este día se sentía especialmente desdichada, y no sabía por que. Quizás había sido el hecho de ver a su única amiga del colegio caminando de la mano con su nuevo novio; o tal vez fue el hecho de ver aquel niño en el parque jugando con sus padres...en realidad, no lo sabía; pero fuese lo que fuese, la había puesto muy melancólica.

No pudo reprimir un suave sollozo al ver el cielo ya completamente azul oscuro a las nueve y media de la noche. Tampoco pudo evitar que otras lágrimas corrieran cuando bajó a la cocina y recorrió toda la casa para buscar a sus padres...que aún no llegaban.  
Subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto prácticamente corriendo y se arrojó en la cama. Trató de enjuagar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, pero éstas no cesaban. Abrazó con fuerza su oso de peluche mientras pensaba en sus padres.

Quizás habría que explicar el trato que Daniella recibía de sus padres, pues con padres normales, no habría por que llorar y ella no se sentiría tan desdichada. Y es que Christine Richards y Andrew Rishteps, eran personas muy dedicadas a su trabajo, en los cuales eran perfectos y eran permanentemente elogiados por ello. Hace trece años, al llegar Nanny a su mundo, la intentaron criar igual que a una pequeña princesa. Ellos hablaban, Daniella obedecía; ambos eran felices de esta forma, teniendo una hija que los respetara y obedeciera cada uno de sus mandatos. Pero esto cambió al cumplir la niña ocho años de edad, cuando comenzó a cuestionar cualquier orden, a pasar más tiempo sola en su cuarto, a descuidarse un poco en la escuela...y mucha gente murmuraba a espalda de los Rishteps que Drew y Christie tenían la culpa del extraño comportamiento de su hija, y eso fue lo que más les molestó.

La niña comenzó a ser culpada por cualquier incidente, su padre peleaba casi diariamente con ella y se enojaba por cualquier tontería, como no volver a poner el cereal en el estante correspondiente. Su madre fue la que le tuvo un poco más de paciencia, pero no menos de tres meses después, ella era también una completa cómplice de su marido.  
Y eso era lo que más la angustiaba; que siempre había tratado de ser perfecta para sus padres, toda su vida se había esforzado al máximo de sus capacidades para sacarles de nuevo una sonrisa REAL (y no de esas finjidas que hacían siempre que venían invitados). y cada vez que traía una buena nota de la escuela, o alguna excelente noticia, su padre contestaba con una frío _Ya era hora, no crees?_ Mientras que su madre se limitaba a acariciarle la cabeza y decirle un simple _buen trabajo Danny_ antes de volver a sus papeles.

Mientras recordaba aquellas tristes escenas, solo pudo sollozar aún más. Quizás, de haber estado en silencio, habría oído aquel sonido...como de campanas, que venía desde la ventana. Si no hubiese estado con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, tal vez habría podido ver una pequeña estrella entrar a su habitación, seguida por un extraño muchacho.

-Niña, ¿por qué lloras? -dijo una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara. Se giró hacia él, quedando cara a cara con un chico de, aparentemente, su misma edad y cabello rubio- ¿Por qué estabas llorando? -repitió  
-¿Quién eres? -Preguntó, haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de su acompañante, quien frunció el seño  
-No es justo, yo pregunté primero -Le advirtió. Nanny suspiró suavemente mientras se estiraba para poder encender la lámpara de su mesita. Cuando la luz del aparato llenó la habitación, pudo apreciar la sorpresa en el rostro de aquél extraño- Tú... -susurró, mientras una sonrisa se iba ensanchando en su rostro- eres tú... -repitió, alargando una mano con algo de tierra para quitar algunas de las lágrimas del rostro de la castaña  
-¿Me conoces? -Inquirió ella, mientras el rubio se acercaba un poco más hacia ella, asintiendo  
-Claro que sí...te prometí que no te olvidaría, ¿lo recuerdas? -ahora fue ella quien frunció el seño, confundida. Claro que aquel extraño no se percató del hecho y siguió limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la niña quien, en cierta forma, se sentía agradecida- Es increíble que hayas vuelto...  
-Emm...niño... -Trató ella de captar su atención. El chico levantó la vista inmediatamente y se quedó mirando los ojos verdes de Nanny con un brillo de ilusión y picardía en los suyos- Quizás mi pregunta sea algo desubicada, teniendo en cuenta que tú ya me conoces... -Él asintió- Pero aún así...¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Soy yo...Peter...Pan; Peter Pan -Intentó recordarle mientras...¿¡Daba una voltereta en el aire!?

Danielle no pudo ahogar un grito de sorpresa al ver eso, pero su invitado no pareció inmutarse. Entonces ella lo miró detenidamente. Peter Pan...extrañamente, ese nombre le sonaba bastante...  
Peter se sentó a los pies de la cama de la castaña y curó los brazos, sin borrar aquella preciosa sonrisa que enseñaba unos blancos dientes. Nanny también sonrió levemente. El rubio gateó un poco hasta quedar más cerca de ella y la miró fijamente frunciendo el seño mientras la ojiverde hacía lo mismo, observando con curiosidad aquellos ojos mezca entre azulados y verdosos que poseía el chico.  
La expresión del muchacho se fue suavizando lentamente mientras una sonrisa se ensanchaba en su rostro. Alzó la mano y rozó suavemente sus dedos con la mejilla de Daniella, quien tuvo un leve escalofrío

-Te extrañé tanto... -Susurró Peter, mientras que la castaña trataba de comprender algo de aquella conversación que carecía de sentido...por lo menos para ella; pero de todas formas lo miró enternecida. Era demasiado raro que uno tuviera la oportunidad de conocer un chico tan dulce como Peter. Entonces él notó lo que había confesado y, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, agregó- Es decir...Nunca Jamás te extrañó...incluso las sirenas...  
-¿Sirenas? -Repitió ella con algo de ilusión. El rubio asintió y se dio cuenta de que ya había tenido una conversación muy similar antes...  
-Quizás... -murmuró, aunque hablando más para sí que para Nanny- Al volverte una niña otra vez hayas perdido la memoria... -La ojiverde frunció un poco el seño  
-¿De qué hablas? -Quiso saber  
-¿Dónde están John y Michael? -Preguntó Peter, ignorando el cuestionamiento de la castaña  
-No sé de quien me hablas... -El muchacho se rascó la nuca  
-Entiendo...veo que tenía razón -La chica suspiró  
-Oye, podrías tener modales y preguntarme aunque sea como me llamo, ¿no crees? -Dijo- Agradece que no he llamado a la policía...  
-¡Pero si ya sé tu nombre! -Replicó- Eres Wendy...Moira...Ángela...-Cerró los ojos para concentrarse un poco...¿Cuál era el apellido de Wendy?- ¡Darling! -exclamó, felíz, al fin; pero Daniella negó con la cabeza  
-Lo suponía...estás confundiéndome con alguien más -le explicó- Yo soy Daniella Juliet Rishteps  
-¿Daniella? -preguntó incrédulo  
-Pero todos me dicen Nanny -Aclaró con una sonrisa. Se paró de la cama- Ahora...¿Cómo es eso que puedes volar? -Pero el chico, como tantas otras veces, ignoró su pregunta y sacudiendo la cabeza voló hasta sentarse sobre el armario de la joven, que lo miraba con infinita curiosidad e ilusión  
-Es imposible... -Le dijo finalmente- Tú no eres Daniella, eres Wendy -Le explicó. Ella rodó los ojos- Lo que pasa es que...debes haber perdido la memoria o...no sé -intentó hacerla entender- Es probable que lo hayas olvidado todo al volverte una niña otra vez...  
-Peter...-Intentó hacerlo razonar- Nadie puede volver a ser un niño después de haber crecido... -suspiró- Créeme, lo he intentado -sonrió de lado  
-¿Has intentado ser aún más niña? -preguntó impresionado el chico, bajando suavemente de arriba del armario  
-Sí, porque antes complacía más a papá y mamá y...ellos me querían más de pequeña... -Recordó con cierta melancolía. Tomó aire profundamente- Pero bueno... -Se encogió de hombros- Supongo que ya está y no se puede hacer nada al respecto; habrá que seguir creciendo -suspiró. El joven, aún flotando, se acercó y la miró fijamente  
-¿Segura que no eres Wendy? -Ella asintió- Es que te pareces tanto a ella de tantas formas... -Le explicó, aún convencido de que hablaba con la antigua Wendy- Incluso tienes eso...-se tocó la comisura derecha de la boca- aún lo tienes allí... -Ella se tocó en el lugar que el rubio le indicaba y, algo alarmada, le preguntó  
-¿Qué tengo? ¿está manchado? -Se dirigió hacia un espejo e intentó ver aquello que le señalaban, pero no encontró nada. Peter se puso a sus espaldas- No es nada Peter...  
-Claro que sí... -Le susurró al oído mirándola por el espejo- Es un beso... -le explicó, y es que él ya estaba mejor informado que la última vez que habían hablado. Las mejillas de Nanny se tiñieron en un tono rosado  
-¿Un beso? -El chico asintió- Pero yo no... -Entonces, pensó que sería imposible convencer al joven de otra cosa, pues en aquél escaso tiempo que llevaban juntos no había habido forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a algo.  
-Bien Wendy...  
-Daniella -Le corrgió ella- O Nanny, si lo prefieres  
-Bien, Nanny -recalcó su nombre- ¿Crees que puedas hacer lo mismo que Wendy? -Ella se encogió de hombros  
-¿Qué hacía Wendy? -Preguntó y Peter sonrió de esa forma pícara a la que ninguna chica podría resistirse  
-Me ayudaba con la limpieza de Primavera... -La chica frunció el seño y se cruzó de brazos, pero él voló detrás de ella y, cerca de su oído, le aclaró- En Nunca Jamás -La castaña se giró inmediatamente hacia él  
-¿Dónde queda eso? -Cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. El chico sonrió aún más  
-Sostente de mi cuello -Ella funció el seño, pero al ver la cara del rubio, hizo lo que éste le pedía. Él la tomó en brazos y voló hacia la ventana, deteniéndose a unos tres metros de ésta...fuera de la casa, claro.

Daniella miró todo con los ojos muy abiertos, pero al mirar al piso, cometió uno de los peores errores. Estaba demasiado alto...y ella estaba flotando con un niño que ni siquiera conocía (por más que éste insistiera que así era). Se aferró aún más a su compañero, enterrando la cabeza en un hueco que hacían su cuello y su hombro

-Hey... -Le dijo él- No vas a caerte, en serio... -Le prometió. Ella levantó lentamente la cabeza- Créeme, lo he hecho miles de veces -Presumió- Pero debes mirar las estrellas -Ella lo hizo- Nunca jamás está allí, la segunda a la derecha y todo derecho hasa el amanecer  
-Es una dirección muy extraña...pobres quienes deban enviarte cartas... -Sonrió y Peter la miró fijamente otra vez...y es que ella era tan...tan Wendy... Se acercó a ella y apoyó su frente en la de la ojiverde, suspirando  
-¿Por qué me haces esto? -Preguntó con cierta diversión- Me niegas que eres Ella, pero luego me dices cosas como éstas...cosas que Wendy mencionó cuando la conocí... -Ella se encogió suavemente de hombros- Me pregunto si... -sacudió la cabeza- olvídalo -Le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo, sin apartar su frente de la de aquél muchacho.

Fue entonces cuando un estrella comenzó a descender hacia ellos desde el firmamento; aunque claro, ninguno se dio cuenta por estar demasiado absortos en los ojos del otro. Así que recién vinieron a notarla cuando se puso en el medio de ambos y corriéndose de aquí para allá, terminó tirando a Nanny de los brazos de Peter.

-¡¡¡AAHH!!! -Gritó ella mientras caía. Inmediatamente, el rubio descendió en picada al tiempo justo de atrapar a la chica que casi tocaba el suelo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y al subir se aferró firmemente del chico, quien miraba de forma reprobatoria a la pequeña estrella.

Dejó a Daniella en su cama y se volvió al diminuto astro de brazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido. Éste comezó a hacer una especie de sonido como de campanas, mientras que Peter negaba con la cabeza. Nanny los miraba bastante impresionada.

-...de todas formas no fue correcto Crystal -Dijo él- No puedes ir por la vida empujando chicas de mis brazos para que se caigan al vacío -agregó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo  
-_sonido de campanas  
_-Entiendo que parezca insoportable... -Concedió, ante una Nanny algo molesta- Pero de verdad que no lo és -Ella volvió a sonreír- Si tan solo hubieses conocido a Wendy...bueno, a puesto a que tampoco te hubiese gustado...Campanita la odiaba -La castaña miró la estrella con algo de temor ¿sería capaz de volverla a empujar?  
-_Sonido de Campanas_  
-Hace mucho tiempo, creo... -Dijo él- Sabes que no me gusta llevar la cuenta de eso...  
-_Sonido de Campanas_  
-¡Claro que sí! La necesito y eso lo sabes bien -Le recordó el rubio, ante la mirada de una extrañada Daniella  
-Amm...¿Peter? -Le llamó suavemente. Él se volteó, sonriéndole- ¿Tienes idea de por qué esa estrella quizo tirarme? -Preguntó y el rió  
-No es una estrella boba, es un hada -Explicó- Se llama Crystal, y dice que no le caes bien -Se rascó una mejilla- También dice que te empujó porque estabas demasiado cerca de mi -la castaña se cruzó de brazos  
-Disculpa, pero no fui yo quien quiso salir a ver las estrellas -Le dijo enojada. Peter rió  
-En fin...ya que estabas tan enojada aquí... -se percató de los papeles que Nanny tenía en el suelo- ¿Qué son esos? -Ella se apresuró a meterlos de nuevo dentro de su caja  
-Nada... -Murmuró- Solo cuentos, y una novela... -Al chico se le iluminó el rostro  
-¡Perfecto! -La aplaudió- Con mayor razón te pediré, Wendy...  
-¡Nanny! -Le recordó ella dándole una patada al suelo  
-¿...te gustaría venir conmigo a Nunca Jamás? -Preguntó con los ojos brillantes. A la ojiverde se le iluminó el rostro  
-¿A Nunca Jamás? -Repitió y él asintió- Pero...¿Cómo iría hacia allí? No sé volar... -Recordó  
-Y allí es donde entra Crystal -Le informó, ante la furiosa mirada del hada- Todo el mundo sabe que puedes volar con polvo de hada... -Tomó a Crystal, la sacudió sobre Nanny y espero, mientras que la pequeñita, enojada, se cruzaba de brazos

Peter tomó a Daniella de las manos y le sonrió. Ella se quedó absorta en aquellos extraños ojos de los cuales era dueño aquel extraño chico; y tan absorta estaba que no se dio cuenta de que se estaba elevando por los aires hasta que Peter se la llevó fuera de la ventana y la soltó.

Y a penas cinco minutos después, Daniella y su inseparable caja blanca comenzaron a volar hacia una nueva aventura, lejos de sus penas...Se estaba yendo a Nunca Jamás...


End file.
